


The Summer Sunset

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, F/F, Fluff, GFGF, Golf Prodigy, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Leighton Pines - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waddles - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, domestic life, mabifica, married, married with kids, ohnocows, summertime, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: She was sitting in a rocking patio chair underneath their pergola stringed with lights and hanging plants, sipping on a glass of iced-tea as she watched her wife and daughter playing in the backyard with the most gorgeous sunset behind them.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Summer Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Super short & super fluffy; just a little something I wanted to do

Pacifica was a huge fan of summers. They held a lot of special moments for her; sometimes hard moments, but still special.

Growing up she would go on several summer vacations with her parents to extravagant places in all sorts of different countries. By the time she’d hit 3rd grade, she’d seen and done more than any other 8-year-old could even dream up. When she’d gotten older, summer became the time to hang out with her friends...or really tell the couple girls she was forced to spend frequent time with what to do every day and not have to answer to school work or teachers. Summer brought the almost end of the world, and the meeting of the love of her life. Summers were the prime points in time in building up their relationship from acquaintances to lovers. She’d gotten married in the summer. And now, with the current sight in front of her, it remained true that summertime offered a level of joy that the other seasons just didn’t.

She was sitting in a rocking patio chair underneath their pergola stringed with lights and hanging plants, sipping on a glass of iced-tea as she watched her wife and daughter playing in the backyard with the most gorgeous sunset behind them.

Leighton was learning how to use a golf club—a request from Mabel that she’d finally given into a couple weeks ago. They’d gotten her a plastic set of multi-colored clubs—she was only three, after all—that she’d taken to instantly. Pacifica hated to admit it, but after watching her play with them obsessively over the past couple days she knew that Mabel had been correct in saying that their little girl would have a natural, raw talent for the sport.

Who knew being a golf prodigy could be genetic?

Mabel had taken a couple of plastic cups from their kitchen and set them on the ground sideways as makeshift holes for Leighton to practice with. Mabel was currently kneeled down behind her, head resting on her tiny shoulders and arms wrapped around either side showing her the proper techniques for holding and swinging the club. Just a few minutes ago, Mabel had been pretending to be seriously examining each club to determine which one Leighton would need to line up the shot before their daughter had landed on the hot pink one. Bless her, she was a girl after her Mama’s own heart.

Leighton was so focused, and Mabel held the club with her as she lightly tapped the plastic ball and watched it effortlessly roll into the cup a couple feet away. Leighton squealed so loudly and quickly turned around, beaming up at Mabel who grabbed her hands and shook them in the air while cheering for her, causing the girl to start giggling.

Mabel wasted no time in starting to tickle her exposed belly, getting even louder squeals and laughter before scooping her daughter up and running with her dangling in her arms around the yard. Waddles began to run after them, leaving behind his corn cob treats for a couple minutes as a game of ‘tag’ broke out. In reality, Mabel would only shuffle a few feet away before Leighton would ‘catch’ her and then turn around running like a madwoman.

Pacifica couldn’t take her eyes off them, couldn’t make herself tune out the laughter and playful antics happening between the two people she loved most in this world. She could sit here for hours, days even, and just take in this wonderful life she and Mabel had built for themselves. She tried to imagine what her old friends would say, or even what opinions her twelve-year-old self would have about the pig, the beautiful woman, and the adorable toddler with blonde curls running around her yard.

She found that she really didn’t care; nothing could ever ruin this perfect summer evening for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all know that in the Gravity Falls Shorts episode ‘Mabel’s Guide To Colors’ it confirms that Pacifica’s favorite color is actually hot pink? I honestly thought it was purple for such a long time.
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like! I’m always down to chat, or hear critiques, or get different prompt ideas. Also, subscribe to my page if you’re feeling up to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading friends, I seriously appreciate you all a lot!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
